1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for the treatment of nucleic acid material in order to effect a complete or partial change from double-stranded form to single-stranded form and to processes of amplifying or detecting nucleic acids involving such denaturation processes.
Double-stranded DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) and DNA/RNA (ribonucleic acid) and RNA/RNA complexes in the familiar double helical configuration are stable molecules that, in vitro, require aggressive conditions to separate the complementary strands of the nucleic acid. Known methods that are commonly employed for strand separation require the use of high temperatures of at least 60xc2x0 Celsius and often 100xc2x0 C. for extended periods of ten minutes or more or use an alkaline pH of 11 or higher. Other methods include the use of helicase enzymes, such as Rep protein of E. coli, that can catalyze the unwinding of the DNA in an unknown way, or binding proteins such as 32-protein of E. coli phage T4 that act to stabilize the single-stranded form of DNA. The denatured single-stranded DNA produced by the known processes of heat or alkali is used commonly for hybridization studies or is subjected to amplification cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202 (Mullis et al., assigned to Cetus Corporation) discloses a process for amplifying and detecting a target nucleic acid sequence contained in a nucleic acid or mixture thereof by separating the complementary strands of the nucleic acid, hybridizing with specific oligonucleotide primers, extending the primers with a polymerase to form complementary primer extension products and then using those extension products for the further synthesis of the desired nucleic acid sequence by allowing hybridization with the specific oligonucleotide primers to take place again. The process can be carried out repetitively to generate large quantities of the required nucleic acid sequence from even a single molecule of the starting material. Separation of the complementary strands of the nucleic acid is achieved preferably by thermal denaturation in successive cycles, since only the thermal process offers simple reversibility of the denaturation process to reform the double-stranded nucleic acid, in order to continue the amplification cycle. However, the need for thermal cycling of the reaction mixture limits the speed at which the multiplication process can be carried out, owing to the slowness of typical heating and cooling systems. It also requires the use of special heat resistant polymerase enzymes from thermophilic organisms for the primer extension step, if the continuous addition of heat labile enzyme is to be avoided. It limits the design of new diagnostic formats that use the amplification process because heat is difficult to apply in selective regions of a diagnostic device and it also can be destructive to the structure of the DNA itself because the phosphodiester bonds may be broken at high temperatures leading to a collection of broken single strands. It is generally believed that the thermophilic polymerases in use today have a lower fidelity, i.e., make more errors in copying DNA, than do enzymes from mesophiles. It is also the case that thermophilic enzymes, such as TAQ polymerase have a lower turnover number than heat labile enzymes, such as the Klenow polymerase from E. coli. In addition, the need to heat to high temperatures, usually 90xc2x0 C. or higher to denature the nucleic acid leads to complications when small volumes are used as the evaporation of the liquid is difficult to control. These limitations have so far placed some restrictions on the use of the Mullis et al. process in applications requiring very low reagent volumes to provide reagent economy, in applications where the greatest accuracy of copy is required, such as in the Human Genome sequencing project and in the routine diagnostics industry where reagent economy, the design of the assay format and the speed of the DNA denaturation/renaturation process are important.
Denaturation/renaturation cycles are also required in order to perform the so-called ligase chain reaction described in EP-A-0320308, in which amplification is obtained by ligation of primers hybridized to template sequences, rather than by extending them.
It is known that DNA has electrochemical properties. For example, N. L. Palacek, in xe2x80x9cElectrochemical Behaviour of Biological Macromolecules,xe2x80x9d Bioelectrochemistry and Bioenergetics, 15 (1986), pp. 275-295, discloses the electrochemical reduction of adenine and cytosine in thermally denatured single-stranded DNA at about xe2x88x92(minus) 1.5 V. on the surface of a mercury electrode. This reduction process also requires a prior protonation and therefore takes place at a pH below 7.0. The primary reduction sites of adenine and cytosine form part of the hydrogen bonds in the Watson-Crick base pairs. Palacek was unable to demonstrate reduction of adenine and cytosine in intact, native double-stranded DNA at the mercury electrode. Palacek has further demonstrated that, to a very limited extent, the DNA double helix is opened on the surface of the mercury electrode at a narrow range of potentials centered at xe2x88x92(minus) 1.2 V. in a slow process involving an appreciable part of the DNA molecule. This change in the helical structure of the DNA is thought to be due to prolonged interaction with the electrode charged to certain potentials and is not thought to be a process involving electron transfer to the DNA. No accumulation of single-stranded DNA in the working solution was obtained and no practical utility for the phenomenon was suggested. Palacek also reports that the guanine residues in DNA can be reduced at xe2x88x92(minus) 1.8 V. to dihydroguanine which can be oxidized back to guanine at around xe2x88x92(minus) 0.3 V. The reducible guani double bond is not part of the hydrogen bonds in the Watson-Crick base pairs and this electrochemical process involving guanine does not affect the structure of the DNA double helix.
In an earlier paper, F. Jelen and E. Palacek (xe2x80x9cNucleotide Sequence-Dependent Opening of Double-Stranded DNA at an Electrically Charged Surface,xe2x80x9d Gen. PhysioL Biops., 4 (1985), pp. 219-237), describe in more detail the opening of the DNA double helix on prolonged contact of the DNA molecules with the surface of a mercury electrode. The mechanism of opening of the helix is postulated to be anchoring of the polynucleotide chain via the hydrophobic bases to the electrode surface after which the negatively charged phosphate residues of the DNA are strongly repelled from the electrode surface at an applied potential close to xe2x88x92(minus) 1.2 V, the strand separation being brought about as a result of the electric field provided by the cathode. There is no disclosure of separating the strands of the DNA double helix while the DNA is in solution (rather than adsorbed onto the electrode) and there is no disclosure of useful amounts of single strand DNA in solution. Furthermore, there is no disclosure that the nucleotide base sequence of the DNA on the electrode is accessible from solution. The bases themselves are tightly bound to the mercury surface. A mercury electrode is a complex system and the electrode can only be operated in the research laboratory with trained technical staff.
H. W. Nurnberg, in xe2x80x9cApplications of Advanced Voltammetric Methods in Electrochemistry,xe2x80x9d Bioelectrochemistry, Plenum Inc. (New York), 1983, pp. 183-225, discloses partial helix opening of adsorbed regions of native DNA to a mercury electrode surface to form a so-called ladder structure. However, the DNA is effectively inseparably bound to or adsorbed onto the electrode surface. In this condition, it is believed that the denatured DNA is of no use for any subsequent process of amplification or hybridization analysis. To be of any use, the denatured DNA must be accessible to subsequent processes and this is conveniently achieved if the single-stranded DNA is available in free solution or is associated with the electrode in some way but remains accessible to further processes. Nurnberg has not demonstrated the ability of the mercury electrode to provide useful quantities of single-stranded DNA.
V. Brabec and K. Niki (xe2x80x9cRaman scattering from nucleic acids adsorbed at a silver electrodexe2x80x9d in Biophysical Chemistry, 23 (1985), pp. 63-70) have provided a useful summary of the differing views from several workers on DNA denaturation at the surface of both mercury and graphite electrodes charged to negative potentials. There has emerged a consensus amongst the research workers in this field that the denaturation process only takes place in DNA that is strongly adsorbed to the electrode surface and only over prolonged periods of treatment with the appropriate negative voltage, a positive voltage having no effect on the double helix.
Brabec and Palacek (J. Electroanal. Chem., 88 (1978), pp. 373-385) disclose that sonicated DNA damaged by gamma radiation is transiently partially denatured on the surface of a mercury pool electrode, the process being detectable by reacting the single-stranded products with formaldehyde so as to accumulate methylated DNA products in solution. Intact DNA did not show any observable denaturation.
The present invention provides a process for denaturing double-stranded nucleic acid which comprises operating on solution containing nucleic acid with an electrode under conditions such as to convert a substantial portion of said nucleic acid to a wholly or partially singlestranded form.
It has been found that it is possible to produce the denaturation of undamaged, i.e., non-irradiated, DNA at ambient temperature by applying a suitable voltage to a solution in which the DNA is present under suitable conditions.
The mechanism for the process has not yet been fully elucidated. It is believed that the process is one in which the electric field at the electrode surface produces the denaturation of the double helix when the DNA is in close proximity to the electrode, but not bound irreversibly to it.
The process is found to be readily reversible. In polymerase chain reaction processes exemplified hereafter, it is shown that the denatured DNA produced by the denaturing process of the invention is immediately in a suitable state for primer hybridization and extension. On a larger scale, it is found that samples of denatured DNA produced using a negative voltage electrode can be caused or encouraged to renature by reversal of the voltage or by incubation at a higher temperature to encourage reannealing.
Preferably, according to the invention, the single-stranded nucleic acid produced is free from the electrode, e.g., in solution. However, the nucleic acid may be immobilized on the electrode in double or single-stranded form prior to the application of the electrode potential, e.g., attached by the end or a small portion intermediate the ends of the nucleic acid chain, so as to leave substantial segments of the nucleic acid molecules freely pendant from the electrode surface before and after denaturation.
Preferably, a potential of from xe2x88x920.2 to xe2x88x923 V, (more preferably from xe2x88x920.5 to xe2x88x921.5 V) is applied to said working electrode with respect to the solution. More preferably still, the voltage is from xe2x88x920.8 to xe2x88x921.1 V, e.g., about xe2x88x921.0 V.
Working electrode voltages are given throughout as if measured or as actually measured relative to a calomel reference electrode (BDH No. 309.1030.02).
In addition to said electrode and a counter-electrode, a reference electrode may be contacted with said solution and a voltage may be applied between said electrode and said counter-electrode so as to achieve a desired controlled voltage between said electrode and said reference electrode. The electrodes may be connected by a potentiostat circuit as is known in the electrochemical art.
The ionic strength of said solution is preferably no more than 250 mM, ax more preferably no more than 100 mM. As it has been found that the rate of denaturation increases as the ionic strength is decreased, the said ionic strength is still more preferably no more than 50 mM, e.g., no more than 25 mM or even no more than 5 mM. Generally, the lower the ionic strength, the more rapid is the denaturation. However, in calculating ionic strength for these purposes it may be appropriate to ignore the contribution to ionic strength of any component which acts as a promoter as described below.
The solution may contain or the electrode may have on its surface a promoter compound which assists said denaturation.
Although the invented process can take place in a solution containing only the electrode and the nucleic acid dissolved in water optionally containing a suitable buffer, the process can be facilitated by the presence in the solution containing the nucleic acid of such a promoter compound.
The compound may act as a promoter serving either to destabilize the double-stranded nucleic acid, for instance by intercalation into the double helix, or to stabilize the single-stranded form, or else to facilitate interaction between the electrode surface and the nucleic acid. By way of analogy, it has been found that 4,4xe2x80x2-bipyridyl promotes the reduction of cytochrome C at a gold electrode, even though bipyridyl is, in itself, electroinactive at the voltages used. (M. J. Eddowes and H. A. Hill, J Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. (1977), 771.)
The promoter may be any inorganic or organic molecule which increases the rate or extent of denaturation of the DNA double helix. It should be soluble in the chosen solvent. It preferably does not affect or interfere with DNA or other materials (such as enzymes or oligonucleotide probes) which may be present in the solution. Alternatively, the promoter may be immobilized to or included in the material from which the electrode is constructed.
In experiments, it has been found that the promoter may be a water soluble compound of the bipyridyl series, especially a viologen such as methyl viologen or a salt thereof.
It is believed that the positively-charged viologen molecules interact between the negatively-charged DNA and the negatively-charged cathode to reduce electrostatic repulsion therebetween and, hence, to promote the approach of the DNA to the electrode surface where the electrical field is at its strongest. Accordingly, we prefer to employ as promoter compounds having spaced positively charged centers, e.g., bipolar positively charged compounds. Preferably, the spacing between the positively charged centers is similar to that in viologens. Other suitable viologens include ethyl viologen, isopropyl viologen and benzyl viologen.
The process may be carried out in an electrochemical cell of the type described by C. J. Stanley, M. Cardosi and A. P. I Turner, xe2x80x9cAmperometric Enzyme Amplified Immunoassays,xe2x80x9d J. Immunol. Meth., 112 (1988), pp. 153-161, in which there is a working electrode, a counter electrode and, optionally, a reference electrode. The working electrode at or by which the denaturing nucleic acid is effected may be of any convenient material, e.g., a noble metal such as gold or platinum, or a glassy carbon electrode.
The electrode may be a so-called xe2x80x9cmodified electrode,xe2x80x9d in which the denaturing is promoted by a compound coated onto, or adsorbed onto, or incorporated into the structure of the electrode which is otherwise of an inert but conducting material. In an alternative electrochemical cell configuration, the working, counter and reference electrodes may be formed on a single surface, e.g., a flat surface by any printing method such as thick film screen printing, ink jet printing, or by using a photo-resist followed by etching. It is also possible that the working and reference electrodes can be combined on the flat surface leading to a two-electrode configuration where the reference also acts as the counter. Alternatively, the electrodes may be formed on the inside surface of a well which is adapted to hold liquid. Such a well could be the well-known 96 well or Microtitre plate, it may also be a test tube or other vessel. Electrode arrays in Microtitre plates or other molded or thermoformed plastic materials may be provided for multiple nucleic acid denaturation experiments.
The strand separation may be carried out in an aqueous medium or in a mixture of water with an organic solvent such as dimethylformamide. The use of polar solvents other than water or non-polar solvents is also acceptable, but is not preferred. The process may be carried out at ambient temperatures or, if desired, temperatures up to adjacent the pre-melting temperature of the nucleic acid. The process may be carried out at pHs of from 3 to 10, conveniently about 7. Generally, more rapid denaturation is obtained at lower pH. For some purposes, therefore, a pH somewhat below neutral, e.g., about pH 5.5, may be preferred. The nucleic acid may be dissolved in an aqueous solution containing a buffer whose nature and ionic strength are such as not to interfere with the strand separation process.
The denaturing process according to the invention may be incorporated as a step in a number of more complex processes, e.g., procedures involving the analysis and/or the amplification of nucleic acid. Some examples of such applications are described below.
The invention includes a process for detecting the presence or absence of a predetermined nucleic acid sequence in a sample which comprises: denaturing a sample double-stranded nucleic acid by means of a voltage applied to the sample in a solution by means of an electrode; hybridizing the denatured nucleic acid with an oligonucleotide probe for the sequence; and determining whether the said hybridization has occurred.
Thus, the invented process has application in DNA and RNA hybridization where a specific gene sequence is to be identified, e.g., specific to a particular organism or specific to a particular hereditary disease of which sickle cell anemia is an example. To detect a specific sequence, it is first necessary to prepare a sample of DNA, preferably of purified DNA, means for which are known, which is in native double-stranded form. It is then necessary to convert the double-stranded DNA to single-stranded form before a hybridization step with a labelled nucleotide probe which has a complementary sequence to the DNA sample can take place. The denaturation process of the invention can be used for this purpose in a preferred manner by carrying out the following steps:
denaturing a sample of DNA by applying a voltage by means of an electrode to the sample DNA with optionally a promoter in solution or bound to or part of the structure of the electrode;
hybridizing the denatured DNA with a directly labelled or indirectly labelled nucleotide probe complementary to the sequence of interest; and
determining whether the hybridization has occurred, which determination may be by detecting the presence of the probe, the probe being directly radio-labelled, fluorescent labelled, chemiluminescent labelled or enzyme labelled or being an indirectly labelled probe which carries biotin, for example, to which a labelled avidin or avidin-type molecule can be bound later.
In a typical DNA probe assay, it is customary to immobilize the sample DNA to a membrane surface which may be composed of neutral or charged nylon or nitrocellulose. The immobilization is achieved by charge interactions or by baking the membrane-containing DNA in an oven. The sample DNA can be heated to high temperature to ensure conversion to single-stranded form before binding to the membrane or it can be treated with alkali once on the membrane to ensure conversion to the single-stranded form. The disadvantages of the present methods are:
heating to high temperatures to create single-stranded DNA can cause damage to the sample DNA itself; and
the use of alkali requires an additional step of neutralization before hybridization with the labelled probe can take place.
One improved method for carrying out DNA probe hybridization assays is the so-called xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d technique where a specific oligonucleotide is immobilized on a surface. The surface having the specific oligonucleotide thereon is then hybridized with a solution containing the target DNA in a single-stranded form, after which a second labelled oligonucleotide is then added which also hybridizes to the target DNA. The surface is then washed to remove unbound labelled oligonucleotide, after which any label which has become bound to target DNA on the surface can be detected later.
This procedure can be simplified by using the denaturing process of the invention to denature the double-stranded DNA into the required single-stranded DNA. The working electrode, counter electrode and optionally a reference electrode and/or a promoter can be incorporated into a test tube or a well in which the DNA probe assay is to be carried out. The DNA sample and oligonucleotide probes can then be added and the voltage applied to denature the DNA. The resulting single-stranded DNA is hybridized with the specific oligonucleotide immobilized on the surface after the remaining stages of a sandwich assay are carried out. All the above steps can take place without a need for high temperatures or addition of alkali reagents as in the conventional process.
The electrochemical denaturation of DNA can be used in the amplification of nucleic acids, e.g., in a polymerase chain reaction or ligase chain reaction amplification procedure. Thus, the present invention provides a process for replicating a nucleic acid which comprises: separating the strands of a sample double-stranded nucleic acid in solution under the influence of an electrical voltage applied to the solution from an electrode; hybridizing the separated strands of the nucleic acid with at least one oligonucleotide primer that hybridizes with at least one of the strands of the denatured nucleic acid; synthesizing an extension product of the or each primer which is sufficiently complementary to the respective strand of the nucleic acid to hybridize therewith; and separating the or each extension product from the nucleic acid strand with which it is hybridized to obtain the extension product.
In such a polymerase mediated replication procedure, e.g., a polymerase chain reaction procedure, it may not be necessary in all cases to carry out denaturation to the point of producing wholly single-stranded molecules of nucleic acid. It may be sufficient to produce a sufficient local and/or temporary weakening or separation of the double helix in the primary hybridization site to allow the primer to bind to its target. Once the primer is in position on a first of the target strands, rehybridization of the target strands in the primer region will be prevented and the other target strand may be progressively displaced by extension of the primer or by further temporary weakening or separation processes.
Preferably, the said amplification process further comprises repeating the procedure defined above cyclicly, e.g., for more than 10 cycles, e.g., up to 20 or 30 cycles. In the amplification process, the hybridization step is preferably carried out using two primers which are complementary to different strands of the nucleic acid.
The denaturation to obtain the extension products as well as the original denaturing of the target nucleic acid is preferably carried out by applying to the solution of the nucleic acid a voltage from an electrode.
The process may be a standard or classical PCR process for amplifying at least one specific nucleic acid sequence contained in a nucleic acid or a mixture of nucleic acids wherein each nucleic acid consists of two separate complementary strands, of equal or unequal length, which process comprises:
(a) treating the strands with two oligonucleotide primers, for each different specific sequence being applied, under conditions such that for each different sequence being amplified, an extension product of each primer is synthesized which is complementary to each nucleic acid strand, wherein said primers are selected so as to be substantially complementary to different strands of each specific sequence such that the extension product synthesized from one primer, when it is separated from its complement, can serve as a template for synthesis of the extension product of the other primer;
(b) separating the primer extension products from the templates on which they were synthesized to produce single-stranded molecules by applying a voltage from an electrode to the reaction mixture; and
(c) treating the single-stranded molecules generated from step (b) with the primers of step (a) under conditions such that a primer extension product is synthesized using each of the single strands produced in step (b) as a template.
Alternatively, the process may be any variant of the classical or standard PCR process, e.g., the so-called xe2x80x9cinvertedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinversexe2x80x9d PCR process or the xe2x80x9canchoredxe2x80x9d PCR process.
The invention therefore includes an amplification process as described above in which a primer is hybridized to a circular nucleic acid and is extended to form a duplex which is denatured by the denaturing process of the invention, the amplification process optionally being repeated through one or more additional cycles.
More generally, the invention includes a process for amplifying a target sequence of nucleic acid comprising hybridization, amplification and denaturation of nucleic acid, e.g., cycles of hybridizing and denaturing, wherein said denaturation is produced by operating on a solution containing said nucleic acid with an electrode.
The process of the invention is applicable to the ligase chain reaction. Accordingly, the invention includes a process for amplifying a target nucleic acid comprising the steps of:
(a) providing nucleic acid of a sample as single-stranded nucleic acid;
(b) providing in the sample at least four nucleic acid probes wherein: i) the first and second of said probes are primary probes, and the third and fourth of said probes are secondary nucleic acid probes; ii) the first probe is a single strand capable of hybridizing to a first segment of a primary strand of the target nucleic acid; iii) the second probe is a single strand capable of hybridizing to a second segment of said primary strand of the target nucleic acid; iv) the 5xe2x80x2 end of the first segment of said primary strand of the target is positioned relative to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the second segment of said primary strand of the target to enable joining of the 3xe2x80x2 end of the first probe to the 5xe2x80x2 end of the second probe, when said probes are hybridized to said primary strand of said target nucleic acid; v) the third probe is capable of hybridizing to the first probe; and vi) the fourth probe is capable of hybridizing to the second probe; and
(c) repeatedly or continuously: i) hybridizing said probes with nucleic acid in said sample; ii) ligating hybridized probes to form reorganized fused probe sequences; and iii) denaturing DNA in said sample by applying a voltage from an electrode to the reaction mixture.
In all of the amplification procedures described above, the denaturation of the DNA to allow subsequent hybridization with the primers can be carried out by the application of an appropriate potential to the electrode. The process may be carried out stepwise involving successive cycles of denaturation or renaturation as in the existing thermal methods of PCR and LCR, but it is also possible for it to be carried out continuously since the process of chain extension or ligation by the enzyme and subsequent strand separation by the electrochemical process can continue in the same reaction as nucleic acid molecules in single-stranded form will be free to hybridize with primers once they leave the denaturing influence of the electrode. Thus, provided that the primer will hybridize with the DNA an extension or ligation product will be synthesized. The electrochemical DNA amplification technique can be used analytically to detect and analyze a very small sample of DNA, e.g., a single copy gene in an animal or a single cell of a bacterium.
The invention includes a kit for use in a process of detecting the presence or absence of a predetermined nucleic acid sequence in a sample which kit comprises, an electrode, a counter electrode and optionally a reference electrode, an oligonucleotide probe for said sequence. The probe in may be labelled in any of the ways discussed above.
The invention also includes a kit for use in a process of nucleic acid amplification comprising an electrode, a counter electrode and optionally a reference electrode, and at least one primer for use in a PCR procedure, or at least one primer for use in an LCR procedure, and/or polymerase or a ligase, and/or nucleotides suitable for use in a PCR process.
Preferably, such kits include a cell containing the electrodes. Preferably the kits include a suitable buffer for use in the detection or amplification procedure.